


A Libero and Lumbricus Terrestris

by influencedlxhshipper



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Forced, Hiding, One Shot Collection, Science, Unspoken Love, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7076749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/influencedlxhshipper/pseuds/influencedlxhshipper





	A Libero and Lumbricus Terrestris

The vast and overwhelming crowd applaud and shouted while small and eye pleasing confettis served as fireworks for the drenched players on court. And bench warmers ran towards the others; hugging and carrying them like a small child who just memorized his very first alphabet song. Their tears and smiles lasted so long in spite of how exhausted they were .Time was running so fast as well as their delighted and contented heartbeat but everything…

Was only for the winning team.

The rowring crowd was too much for them to hear, their time stopped and as if their heartbeats tried so much to synchronize with the ticking clock; but couldn’t. It was slower. It wasn’t relaxed; it was their current control over the pain of losing that was already swelling up, waiting to burst any minute. Rather than fireworks, confettis were tiny misiles to them that seem to bombard their emotions even more.

Tears turned into a stream of sorrow and a single smile, even forced; wasn’t there. No soul came over them and they knew that the applause they were hearing weren’t for them, but for the match that was already predicted even before it started. As soon as they reached their locker room, the entire team was crying and sobbing their hearts out but one of them just left as soon as he fixed his belongings. He didn’t speak to anyone or even bothered to look at their swelling eyes. He just kept looking straight and left. Regardless of how calm and quiet he was, they knew how he really felt.

It was their last game as a team after all.

Levi never blamed anyone. He never blamed himself either. He just knew that people will win or lose even if they put so much effort into what they are doing or what they believe that they exel in. All that mattered was they wouldn’t regret the choices they make along the way. But today was different, he couldn’t shake it off. He aimlessly walked along the dark and isolated hallways of the school, wearing his usual cold and intimidating presence.

He knew but never said it himself. He was the best libero in the country and the best player to ever be included in a pitiful team. It has always been a one-man team. But that’s only the outside’s perspective and was never his.

Levi out of habit entered an isolated yet populated room. It was full of experimental fluids, flasks and several botanical objects. But as always, there wasn’t anyone around. He carefully scanned the room and finally decided to go inside. He opened one of the windows with long white curtains fluttering with the wind and sat on the nearest counter table with an integrated sink. He sat there observing at the skies the same way he and his friends Farlan and Isabel used to do together at the roof before they transferred schools.

He was so captured in his own devastated world with an unreadable and usual expression that he didn’t notice that someone entered the once isolated room.  
Slowly tiptoeing her way towards his obliviousness, she gently stretched her arms reaching her desire to finally grasp those well formed arms when…

“Stop, hange.” He didn’t need to look, he just knows she’s there and she was plotting something.

“Ah! That was amazing how did you know?!” amazed and find it peculiar how he was able to sense her presence, let alone her unscrupulous plan to finally feel up his arms.

“Your hands are filthy.” He muttered, pointing out how disgusting her hands looked.

Looking at her hands and went to the nearest sink “I don’t think it’s that dirty. We grow vegetables and crops on land and we eat it later so you can’t really say it’s filthy.” making him understand that her earlier action of digging up worms are not really dirty.

Annoyed by how naïve that sounded “Tch. Why do you think we wash it in the first place?”

“…….isn’t it because it gets sticky when you slice them?” she said with a slight questioning tone.

“……………….” It seems too idiotic to respond so he just looked away and let out a sigh of disbelief. Hange understood what others don’t but her brain doesn’t function well at times.

She took his silence as a victory and went to" sit beside him on the long and cold countertable.

“I watched the match.”  
“Yeah, right.”  
“I did!” emphasizing that she wasn’t lying.  
“So?” he asked, waiting for her response on the outcome.  
“You did great! As expected of the best libero----- “ she trailed while she slowly stretched her arms to reach his arms.

He took hold of her arm and gently squeezed it. “ Do you really want to touch it that much?” he asked while he gazed at her fiercly waiting for her change in expression.

Startled by how quick Levi grabbed her arm. She yelped and nodded as she gazed back towards his fierce and lament eyes. And they stared at each other, longingly for a whole minute.

Their hearts seem to beat in unison and they know it was too loud for the isolated room.

“You can’t gaze at her like that.” He reprimanded himself and moved swiftly to turn his back on her but his hand still holding her arm, slowly going down towards hers and placed it on his shoulder. “Alright then.”

“….uh, Levi?” Hange questioning him, forcing herself not to let her saliva drop out of her fascination that she is about to unfold the truth behind his well formed muscles on a very young age.

“Just shut up… and do what you like.. four eyes.” He stated without looking at her and sitting straight up so Hange could properly feel him up.

She looked again to verify if her hand was really still there on top of his shoulder, gulped and slowly slided her hand over his arm. Gently massaging every muscle she can touch and hesitates to wrap her free hand on his other arm.

“S-sugoi..” she muttered as quiet as she could and placed her once lonely hand over his other arm. Levi was surprised but kept himself in tuck. His former thoughts were nowhere to be found and his mind was filled with “Why is this stinky glasses touching me like this?” he wasn’t acting aroused but something between his legs was moving and enjoying itself, waiting for him to free it. “Shit.”

Her touches grew rough and gentle at the same time and from behind, Hange was casually removing his top. The cold breeze from the window didn’t seem to be felt. Levi’s last thread of patience snapped when she touched his bare skin, molding every muscle like dough, sniffing his smell that accidentaly touched her chin.

It wasn’t his losing heart that made him aggressive and intense. He’s aware that his locked up feelings are the ones responsible for his strong desire… or Hange was just seducing him from the start.

He grabbed and pulled her arm and faced her “Oi han----…”

Her eyes widen in surprise that she was caught: Rubbing salt in his bare skin.

He was glaring, in a menaciing and annoyed aura looking down on her waiting for an explanation.

She laughed nervously and forceful “Ah.. haha you see, worms have fervent and flexible structures but they squirm when they get in contact with sodium.”

“So?” he said in a demanding tone. He was disappointed, no, he was pissed for thinking this nerdy stinky and unhygienic woman would actually seduce him.

She was laughing apologetically and dusting the salt off his board and muscular chest that was accidentally sprinkled over. “ I thought you would squirm like a worm, guess not.” But her touch wasn’t calming him. Let alone his wild friend between his legs is growing and growing with every single touch.  
She was about to leave the counter-table but to her dismay, she was pinned down on the cold and wide counter-table. 

“L-levi?” questioning the position they were in. 

“Humans… squirm too.” He muttered right before he forced a torrid kiss. It was rough and forceful but it felt so warm and longing. Both of her arms were strongly held up by him who was occupied exploring her mouth with his own. She wasn’t frightened when his black hair continues to cover her eyes; it was soft that slowly tickles her face as they both share a deep longing kiss. Why were they longing for each other? How long has it been since they both realized that “something” that had various interpretations but meant one thing is what they feel for each other and can never explain, let alone spoken of.

Were the feelings too much to bear for the actions to express what words cannot?

They both gasped for air but kept looking at each other’s eyes as if asking what just happened.

“When was the last time you bathe?” he asked pointing out how disgusting but oddly satisfying exploring her mouth and intaking her scent was.

“E-eeeh??? …… I sprinkled water on myself the other day!” oblivious of how unhygienic it was, she defended herself pushing him slightly away.

He ignored her idiotic defense, leaned forward and crudely traveled his tongue on her fine irresistible jawline. She moaned so load in surprise; making his ever growing manhood to go even wilder. Hers was already flowing with hot juices just from the sizzling kiss and now it has completely drenched her undies.  
Everything escalated, he swiftly unbuttoned her lab coat from gently massaging to squeezing her mounds, he was moving his hips on her…satisfying themselves with just the form they’re in despite of having clothes on.

No soul was walking at the hallway; haunted by the sound of a pleasured woman and deprived man reaching their limit. His desire to finally taste her flesh grew impatient. Grabbing her soft mounds, he sucked the hardening nipple and twisting the other with his fingers, playing with it like a marble.  
Her once restricted hands were free, allowing her to trace his back that was on top of her. She trailed her slender but overworked fingers on his back… leaving tiny pleasures on him. And she felt him grow… again.

“It keeps on growing but you; don’t.” she said sarcastically in the midst of her moaning and arcing her back grabbing him while he continued to clobber her nipples up over and over in a circular motion.

Then he stopped. He elevated his head, stopped his hips from moving.

It was just a matter of seconds but she suddenly felt the distance… the weigh of not having him near her skin was too much of a torture. It was killing her. She wanted him so bad she could scream.

“You won’t be needing this then.” He removed and threw her glasses on the lab floor and returned to her, trailing his tongue over her stomach.

It was her special someone doing sensual things to her. Her dear friend that she harbored great desires for; cleaning her navel with his damp erotic tongue. It was her seatmate that continued to feel her mounds repeatedly while going down her bare abdomen. It was him doing all these expressions of love that she’s not sure if it really was out of love. It was him… it was her Levi.

Faintly moaning and twitching she grabbed his face, pulling it forcing him to smile and said “Your orbicularis oris is broken…again.” thinking that sexual intercourse is his way of expressing his loneliness over the match.

He was mumbling something and he shook his head removing her hands by how pathetic he sounds. “You’re aware that we lost but you didn’t jump and disturb me like you always do on court. Has your brain inevitably become crap?” he exclaimed slumping his head down on her chest doing nothing, he just slumped down.

“……….are you sulking Levi?” Hange was grinning; she was happy and inquisitive that somehow, he was sulking because of her absence at the time he needed her most. But she was there, she has always been. She never removed him from her useless eyesight so she knew that he never shed the tear he was supposed to. She knew that as much as he acted annoyed around her, he would always try to find her here; the same place their bare skin is touching. She speculated but never concluded that he was in love; that they both were.

He stayed there on top of her chest, taking in all of her unpleasant but soothing scent. She was finally with him; he could finally remind himself that no matter how many people go… there she is. The woman he loves, oblivious of how much he adores and desires to give her a proper bath. She was filthy, annoying and disturbing to be around but oddly he knew that he was happy with her.

This very moment where he continues to lean his head on her chest was too frightening to end. His thoughts lingering that the earlier events were due to his uncompressed selfish and carnal needs. It would end the strong and unexplained bond that they already have. Let alone this woman with her lower half trembling right under him has no sense affection towards anything aside from experimental objects. He stayed calm and collected but his mind was full of terrible thoughts...

Then it hit him… she wasn’t trembling. She was moving on her own making their lower-halves collide. She grew impatient while he was occupied with unwanted and worrisome thoughts. His feelings overwhelmed him, disregarding his earlier thoughts; he sat up and swiftly carried her from the long and cold countertable and placed her on his lap. There was a thick layer of clothing hindering both of them to become one, but it didn’t matter. 

He groaned as he thrusted her over and over.She was wailing so loud forgetting that they were still at the school premises. The lab room echoed their sounds of pleasure, creating a rewind of their expression of love. It would remain as a very important memory to both of them.

“Levi—I ---“ she yelped as they both reached their climax. His seeds cluttered her lower garment and they were panting still in the same position. They gazed at each other and he grabbed her hair and gave her a romantic and loving kiss.

“That’s… how humans squirm, shitty glasses.” Levi stated. It was a faint smile but she saw it.  
She didn’t utter a word. She gulped and stood leaving him alone on top of the counter-table without wearing anything on top.

“O-oh! That’s why!” she placed her close hand over her palm like discovering something. She luckily took her glasses and wore her lab coat and said in a hurry “See you later Levi! I’ll discover the truth of these creatures!” she then rushed to the door and slide it shut.

Placing both of her palms on her steaming hot reddish face “………. He’s really the specimen I can never fully unfold.”

He stayed how she left him and waited a few more… then muttered “If you just wanted to hide your face, you shouldn’t let your coat get stuck….birdbrain.”

Thus, the oblivious woman who thought she completely escaped remained unaware of her evident romantic excitement.

Then their homeroom teacher appeared and told her “Ah!! You’re a mess! What happened?”

“I-it’s from a worm sensei… a big… long… squirming worm.” She muttered, looking away.


End file.
